Hécate, la Maléfique
by Nanthana14
Summary: Histoire indépendante de l'anime qui met en scène les chevaliers de bronze affrontant la déesse Hécate et ses chevaliers démoniaques
1. Une ancienne prophétie

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des mangas ou de la série télé**

 **Histoire indépendante qui met en scène les chevaliers de bronze qui doivent affronter la déesse Hécate et ses chevaliers démoniaques.**

 **ça a été la première des mes fan fic et je me suis dit qu'en la retravaillant un peu peut-être que je pourrais la publier !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

 **...**

 _ **HECATE, LA MALEFIQUE**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Une ancienne prophétie**_

Dans les montagnes de Chine, l'eau s'écoulait paisiblement dans la cascade du Rozan. Les Cinq Pics se dressaient fièrement dans le ciel comme si de rien n'était mais pourtant… Sur le rocher en surplomb où avait l'habitude de se tenir le vieux maître se trouvait aussi Shiryu et Shun-Reï.

\- C'est un vrai plaisir de t'avoir auprès de nous mon fils, dit le vieux maître à Shiryu, mais je crains que tu ne sois obligé de nous quitter plus rapidement que tu ne l'aurais voulu.

\- Comment ? Mais pourquoi maître ? Demanda le jeune homme totalement interloqué.

\- Cette nuit, j'ai senti une force maléfique qui tentait de se libérer et je crains qu'elle n'y parvienne bientôt…

\- Mais de quel mal parlez-vous maître ?

\- Il y a bien longtemps, Hécate, la sombre déesse avait été tenu en échec par Athéna. Elle fut vaincue et enfermée. Aujourd'hui je la sens qui s'agite. Elle et ses guerriers déchus vont tenter de se venger. Athéna est en danger… La prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser…

\- La prophétie ! S'exclama Shun-Reï

Le vieux maître hocha la tête.

\- Oui… Quand Hécate et sa meute hurlante apparaîtront aux portes de l'hiver un manteau noir de mort recouvrira la Terre.

\- Mon Dieu ! Je dois les prévenir ! S'exclama Shiryu. Je pars sur le champ, maître.

\- Oui, mon fils. Vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

Shiryu tourna les talons et se retrouva face à Shun-Reï qui le dévisageait avec un air triste.

\- Je reviendrais.

\- Je le sais, murmura la jeune femme.

Shiryu hocha la tête et partir en courant. Une fois qu'il eu disparu, Shun-Reï se laissa tomber à genoux en pensant aux épreuves qu'allaient encore devoir traverser son ami et ajouta dans un murmure.

\- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur…

...

Quelque part dans les plaines de Sibérie orientale, Hyoga, qui courait avec Jacob pour gagner le village s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Oh ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda le jeune garçon.

Hyoga ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je sens une cosmo-énergie maléfique qui grandit et se déplace… On dirait qu'elle s'approche du…

Le jeune homme sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en grands.

\- Saorie ! Oh non !

\- Hyoga ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Jacob en l'attrapant par un bras.

\- Je dois lui venir en aide. Excuse-moi Jacob.

Faisant en sorte que le jeune enfant le lâche, Hyoga fit demi-tour et partit en courant.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? S'étonna Jacob en voyant son ami totalement bouleversé.

...

Au Japon, dans la grande villa de Saorie, cette dernière observait le paysage à travers sa fenêtre, perdue un peu dans ses pensées. Derrière elle, Seyar et Shun, assis dans un fauteuil ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- L'hiver approche rapidement. Les premiers flocons de neige tombent déjà, murmura Saorie.

\- Oui, nous ne risquons pas beaucoup de voir Ikki, la neige le fait fuir, répondit Seyar en souriant.

Shun lui sourit en retour et Saorie vint s'asseoir prés d'eux. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se tenait Tatsumi qui surveillait.

\- Vous ne voulez rien princesse Saorie ?

\- Mais non ! Tu m'as déjà posé la question il y a une demi-heure. Je te le ferais savoir.

Le majordome s'inclina poliment et Saorie reporta son attention sur ses amis, constatant que Shun prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux avant de prendre la parole en se penchant un peu en avant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je trouve que tout ce calme n'est pas bon signe. J'ai eu une drôle d'impression cette nuit et elle ne me lâche pas…

Saorie et Seyar fixèrent leur ami, comprenant qu'il ressentait un certain malaise. Shun frémit.

\- Je veux dire… J'ai ressenti une étrange cosmo-énergie… noire… maléfique…

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, lui répondit Seyar.

\- Oui, renchérit Saorie. Je sens un grand danger qui nous menace. Mais je n'osais pas vous en parler.

Les trois amis se regardèrent en silence. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une grande rafale de neige brisa la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et qu'un froid glacial envahi la pièce. Les débris volèrent jusqu'à Tatsumi qui s'exclama.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Par delà la bourrasque un ricanement se fit entendre. Saorie s'approcha du trou béant laissé par la fenêtre et distingua une silhouette qui s'approchait. Celle-ci se fit plus nette et elle découvrit un chevalier aux longs cheveux verts bouclés qui portait une armure verte et noire. A sa taille, elle remarqua une ceinture ornée de trois grosses pierres rondes jaunes et brillantes ainsi que des étoiles.

\- Mais qui es-tu ? Demanda Saorie.

\- Je ne nomme Rigel, je suis le chevalier d'Orion au service de ma reine, Hécate.

\- Hécate ! S'exclama Saorie.

\- Oui… Et je suis venu chercher ta tête Athéna !

\- Eh là ! Pas si vite ! S'exclama Seyar en se précipitant pour se mettre devant Saorie suivi par Shun. Si tu veux porter la main sur la princesse, il faudra d'abord nous affronter.

\- Nous ne te laisserons jamais faire ! Renchérit Shun.

\- Misérables ! Comment osez-vous me défier alors que vous ne portez même pas vos armures ? C'est de la pure folie mais n'ayez crainte, je vais arranger cela !

Le chevalier d'Hécate intensifia sa cosmo-énergie s'apprêtant à attaquer les chevaliers de bronze, mais Seyar l'attaqua en premier.

\- Par les météores de Pégase !

\- Que le poing d'Orion te terrasse !

Les deux adversaires bondirent l'un vers l'autre et se croisèrent dans les airs. Seyar reçu l'attaque de plein fouet et fut violemment projeté contre le mur. Il retomba lourdement à terre et ne se releva pas.

\- Seyar ! Cria Shun.

Le chevalier d'Orion se retourna vers lui avec un air mauvais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu vas bientôt le rejoindre dans la mort.

Puis, sans laisser le temps au jeune chevalier de se préparer, il lança de nouveau son attaque.

\- Que le poing d'Orion te terrasse !

Surpris par sa rapidité, Shun n'eut pas le temps de réagir. A son tour, il reçu l'attaque de plein fouet et fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il émit un léger gémissement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol dont il ne releva pas.

\- Shun ! Seyar ! S'exclama Saorie inquiète pour ses amis.

\- Ils ne peuvent plus rien pour toi tes petits chevaliers, dit Rigel sur un ton sadique en se retournant vers la princesse. D'ailleurs, il est temps de mourir ! Que la flèche d'Orion te transperce !

Rigel lança son attaque sur la jeune femme qui entendit un cri retentir dans la pièce.

\- Nooon !

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer, mais sa robe blanche se teinta de rouge… Du rouge… Du sang… Saorie redressa la tête pour voir Shun tomber à genoux devant elle. Sa main droite était crispée sur sa poitrine dont du sang coulait là où la flèche d'énergie pure l'avait frappé à la place de Saorie. Le jeune homme frémit et bascula sur le côtén finissant de s'écrouler aux pieds de Saorie qui poussa un cri de détresse.

\- Shun !

La jeune princesse venait de comprendre le geste de sacrifice de son ami et elle se laissa elle aussi tomber à genoux. Sa main se posa sur son bras.

\- Shun ?

Mais ce dernier, inconscient ne pouvait lui répondre. Le chevalier d'Orion s'approcha et Saorie se releva, reculant de quelques pas. Son ennemi sourit en la voyant paniquer légèrement.

\- Ne fuis pas… Regarde comme son sacrifice est inutile. Cela ne t'empêchera pas de mourir !

\- Pas encore ! Je suis là moi aussi ! Lui lança Seyar en se relevant.

\- Tiens donc, dit Rigel en se tournant vers lui. Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Très bien ! … Que le poing d'Orion te terrasse !

Une nouvelle fois surprit par la rapidité de son adversaire, Seyar qui avait volte-face pour se rapprocher de Saorie reçu l'attaque en plein dos et s'écroula au sol en gémissant faiblement. Saorie le regarda s'effondrer en frémissant. La jeune princesse avait refait quelques pas pour s'agenouiller de nouveau auprès de Shun pour lequel elle s'inquiétait. Elle avait glissé ses bras sous lui pour l'allonger dans ses bras, sa main se posant sur sa joue pour tenter de le garder conscient.

\- Bien, dit Rigel en se retournant vers elle. Maintenant plus personne ne te sauvera. Je vais t'achever avec lui !

Saorie serra Shun plus fort dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, si elle devait mourir, elle regrettait juste que ses amis meurent pour rien.

\- Que la flèche d'Orion te transperce ! Hurla Rigel en fondant sur sa proie pour l'achever.

Mais, ce fut à cet instant qu'un objet blessa Rigel à la main, l'empêchant de terminer son attaque. Ce dernier frémit et s'exclama.

\- Quoi ! Qui a osé ?

Un vent chaud se leva dans la pièce et, dans les airs, se dessina un oiseau de feu écartant les ailes.

\- S'il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur c'est bien des arrogants dans ton genre !

\- Mais qui a parlé ?

\- Moi ! Répondit la voix. Je suis le chevalier du Phoenix.

\- Ikki ! S'exclama Saorie en découvrant son ami.

\- Mettez-vous à l'abri Saorie, je m'occupe de lui.

La jeune princesse hocha la tête et déposa doucement Shun sur le sol avant de reculer de quelques pas. Ikki attendit qu'elle soit en sécurité avant de faire un pas de plus en direction de Rigel, tentant de ne pas laisser ses yeux s'arrêter trop longtemps sur le corps de son frère et la tâche de sang qui s'étalait lentement sur le sol.

\- Et si tu venais te mesurer à quelqu'un qui porte une armure ? Lança-t-il à Rigel.

\- Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes phœnix ? Avec ta réputation, ta mort m'apportera la renommée.

\- Ah c'est bien dommage pour toi, répliqua Ikki, car la tienne ne m'emportera rien du tout ! Crois-tu être le premier à avoir menacé de couper les ailes du phœnix ?

\- Crois-moi chevalier, je vais te faire perdre ta belle assurance !

\- Ah ! Eh bien, viens ! Le provoqua volontairement Ikki.

Le chevalier du phœnix se faisait volontiers provocateur, car il savait pertinemment qu'un ennemi en colère perdait une partie de son contrôle et c'était toujours bon à prendre.

\- A ton service ! Lança Rigel avec toute sa haine. Que le poing d'Orion te terrasse !

\- Raté ! S'exclama Ikki. Je ne me laisse pas surprendre par une attaque que j'ai déjà vue ! Que les ailes du phœnix t'emportent !

Le coup d'Ikki atteignit sa cible et Rigel fut violement projeté contre un arbre dans le jardin. Il se redressa pendant qu'Ikki sortait de la pièce pour le rejoindre et continuer le combat.

\- Tu m'as peut-être surpris une fois chevalier, rugit Rigel mais je vais te tuer pour ça !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Le chambra Ikki.

Le chevalier d'Hécate frémit et se prépara à attaquer de nouveau lorsqu'une voix retentit.

\- Arrête Rigel !

Celui-ci suspendit son geste et se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait six autres chevaliers dont l'un devait bien mesurer plus de deux mètres. Ikki se mit immédiatement sur la défensif. Gérer un ennemi était possible, mais en affronter sept relevait de l'impossible.

\- A un contre sept, je n'ai aucune de chance de vaincre, pensa-t-il en cherchant un moyen de sortir Athéna de ce piège.

Une femme aux longs cheveux frisés noirs et aux yeux verts se détacha du lot. Sa peau était d'une blancheur cadavérique et elle tenait un long sceptre à tête de mort. C'était elle qui avait parlé, ordonnant à Rigel de cesser le combat. Saorie sortit de la maison pour détailler ces nouveaux ennemis et la femme ricana en la voyant.

\- Athéna… Je t'attends toi et tes chevaliers sur le mont Ikaro où se trouve mon temple. Viens donc m'affronter si tu l'oses et, pendant ce temps, pour te motiver, la nuit régnera sur la Terre et les gens périront de maladies affreuses et meurtrières !

D'un geste de son sceptre, le soleil disparu brutalement. Athéna frémit et Hécate lu sourit.

\- Alors n'attends pas trop si tu veux avoir quelqu'un à sauver !

Ikki resta sur ses gardes mais, les sombres chevaliers et leur déesse firent demi-tour et disparurent, les laissant seuls. Une fois qu'il comprit que le danger était passé, il se permit de se détendre un peu mais, une violente angoisse noua subitement une boule dans sa poitrine.

\- Shun !

Ikki courut en direction de la maison et se jeta à genoux aux côtés de son frère. Il marqua une légère hésitation devant sa peau blanche et frémit avant de le faire basculer doucement dans ses bras. Ses doigts glissèrent dans son cou pour sentir son pouls et il se détendit en murmurant.

\- Tu es vivant…

D'un revers de la main, il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son front avant de plaquer sa main sur son importante blessure à la poitrine pour tenter d'arrêter son hémorragie.

\- Accroche-toi petit frère.

Ikki redressa la tête et observa Saorie à genoux à côté de Seyar. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Comment va Shun ?

\- Comme quelqu'un d'inconscient et qui perd son sang.

\- Alors nous devons les emmener à l'hôpital au plus vite, dit Saorie dont les doigts glissés dans le cou de Seyar, sentaient les battements irréguliers et faibles de son cœur.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Dans une chambre de l'hôpital de la Fondation Kido, Ikki était assis sur une chaise en plastique inconfortable à côté du lit de Shun dont il tenait la main. L'inquiétude marquait son visage même si le médecin s'était voulu rassurant. C'était Shun… son petit frère… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet… C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient enfants… et il frémit à l'idée qu'un jour il pourrait le perdre… Ikki leva la main pour effleurer de ses doigts la joue trop blanche de son jeune frère en lui murmurant.

\- Allez Shun… Réveille-toi s'il te plaît.

Son frère ne lui répondit pas, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et deux silhouettes se glissèrent à l'intérieur, deux personnes qu'Ikki reconnu immédiatement.

\- Shiryu ! Hyoga !

Ces deux amis lui sourirent et Hyoga se rapprocha du lit de Shun pour détailler son état. Il trouva lui aussi son ami trop blanc et pressa sa main tout en disant à son frère.

\- Il paraît que tu es arrivé à temps ?

\- Disons que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à tomber du ciel quand on m'oublie, lui répondit son ami.

\- Comment il va ? Demanda Shiryu.

\- Il a eu de la chance… ça devrait aller… Il faut juste qu'il se réveille.

\- C'est Shun, lui répondit Shiryu en souriant pour tenter de le rassurer. N'oublie pas qu'il est bien plus solide que toi, tout ira bien.

Ikki rit doucement en serrant plus fort la main de son jeune frère. Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et que Saorie entra à son tour. La jeune princesse avait un air grave.

\- Seyar s'est réveillé. Nous devons empêcher Hécate d'assouvir ses sinistres desseins. Nous partons sur le champ.

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête et Ikki se leva en lâchant à regret la main de son frère.

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il bien décidé à affronter Hécate et ses guerriers.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit une voix encore faible et rauque.

Tout le monde se tourna en même temps vers le lit de Shun. Ce dernier venait de reprendre connaissance et il tentait déjà de se redresser. Ikki prit un air inquiet en posant une main sur son épaule même s'il était heureux de le voir enfin éveillé, lui qui venait de le veiller pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Mais enfin Shun, tu…

\- Je ne sais pas où il faut aller mais j'y vais, le coupa sèchement son jeune frère.

Shun débrancha ses perfusions et s'assit sur le lit en grimaçant, faisant de son mieux pour cacher que la tête lui tournait. Mais Ikki l'avait compri et il posa une main sur son épaule pour lui offrir un point d'ancrage salutaire avec le monde qui l'entourait.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et Seyar entra à son tour en boitillant un peu. Shun lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de demander en souriant légèrement de manière ironique.

\- Alors ? Quel est le programme ?

\- Aux cinq pics mon maître m'a parlé d'Hécate et d'une prophétie, dit Shiryu en prenant la parole.

\- Une prophétie ? S'étonna Seyar.

\- Oui, dit Saorie. Je la connais aussi. Elle dit « Quand Hécate et sa meute hurlante apparaîtront aux portes de l'hiver un manteau noir de mort recouvrira la Terre ».

\- Tout un programme ! S'exclama Hyoga en croisant les bras.

\- Mais c'est horrible, renchérit Shun. Il faut empêcher ça !

\- Oui… Chevaliers nous allons répondre au défi que nous a lancé Hécate. L'avenir de l'Humanité en dépend.

\- Dans la mythologie grecque Hécate est une déesse maléfique, messagère des démons et des fantômes, dit Shiryu. Son règne serait l'avènement de la terreur.

\- Des démons et des fantômes ! S'exclama Ikki. Voilà un langage que je connais, je serai ravi de les renvoyer en Enfer !


	2. Les premiers combats

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des mangas ou de la série télé**

 **Histoire indépendante qui met en scène les chevaliers de bronze qui doivent affronter la déesse Hécate et ses chevaliers démoniaques.**

 **Dans ce deuxième chapitre, les chevaliers affrontent les premiers guerriers d'Hécate pour sauver Athéna des griffes d'Hécate.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

 **...**

 ** _HÉCATE, LA MALÉFIQUE_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 2 : Les premiers combats_**

Quelque part sur le mont Ikaro, les cinq chevaliers de bronze et Saorie progressaient prudemment, bien conscient qu'ils étaient sans doute attendus et qu'un piège devait leur être destiné... Soudain, des éclairs venues de nulle part, plongèrent sur les chevaliers et tentèrent de les frapper. Les cinq amis plongèrent chacun d'un côté en tentant d'éviter les coups mais, lorsqu'ils se redressèrent une boule d'énergie entourait Saorie et l'élevait dans les airs pendant qu'un ricanement leur parvint.

\- Venez donc la chercher votre précieuse princesse !

Seyar se redressa et cria en comprenant qu'Hécate venait d'enlever la princesse.

\- Saorie ! Non ! Athéna !

Mais il était déjà trop tard... A côté de lui, Ikki se redressa et tendit la main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Il était blessé et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré lui de s'inquiéter pour sa vie…

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, je vais bien, tenta de le rassurer Shun. Mais nous devons nous dépêcher !

\- Tu as raison, dit Seyar. Mais il y a plusieurs chemins pour gagner le sommet. Lequel prendre ?

\- Séparons-nous, dit Hyoga analysant pragmatiquement la situation. L'un de nous pourra arriver plus vite au somment.

\- D'accord, dit Seyar. Donnons-nous rendez-vous au temple d'Hécate mes amis.

Les chevaliers hochèrent tous la tête et partirent tous en courant sauf Ikki, peu habitué à cette partie de leur quête qui se retrouva seul. Ses yeux se posèrent sur jeune frère qui disparu en courant sur la droite. Il détourna la tête pour tenter de trouver un autre chemin plus court, mais un frémissement le parcouru et il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner dans la direction prise par son frère. Toutefois, il décida de ne pas le suivre et s'engouffra dans le chemin d'à côté en tentant de lutter contre son inquiétude. Mais, ce n'était pas facile car, tout en courant, des phrases ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête... "Shun est solide"… "C'est un bon chevalier, bien plus puissant que les gens ne le pensent"… "C'est ce qui fait sa force"… "Je dois lui faire confiance"… "Mais il est affaibli"… "Il est blessé et toutes ses forces ne lui sont pas encore revenues"… "Il a du mal à tenir debout même s'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour tenir le change"… "Je dois"… Ikki ne fini pas sa pensée et bifurqua sur la gauche.

...

Tout en courant, Seyar regardait autours de lui. Les arbres qui l'entouraient pouvaient servir de refuge à des éventuels assaillants. Il fallait donc qu'il reste vigilant. D'ailleurs, il courait toujours lorsque, soudainement, il perçu du mouvement sur sa droite. Seyar fit un écart et, à l'endroit où il s'était tenu, un arbre fut brisé en deux et s'abattit au sol. Seyar s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui.

\- Où te caches-tu chevalier déchu ?

\- Mais ici, et je te félicite pour tes réflexes et ta rapidité chevalier !

Seyar se mit en garde et détailla son adversaire qui sortit de l'ombre. Il avait des cheveux châtain court et portait un casque avec deux grandes cornes violacées. Le corps de son armure était brun et les jambes roses ainsi que les poings. Une combinaison violette apparaissait aux endroits non recouverts par ses protections et une longue cape blanche complétait sa tenue. Il s'approcha de Seyar avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Je suis Elga, chevalier du lièvre et je vais avoir l'honneur de t'envoyer dans le royaume des ombres pour la gloire d'Hécate, ma déesse.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr chevalier ! Je suis Seyar, chevalier de Pégase et je veux passer. Je te tuerais si tu ne t'écartes pas !

\- C'est ce que l'on verra ! En garde chevalier !

Le prenant au mot, Seyar se mit en position de combat et décida d'attaquer le premier.

\- Par les météores de Pégase !

Mais, Elga leva la main et parvint à bloquer les météores qu'il renvoya brutalement à Seyar. Celui-ci fut projeté à l'arrière contre un arbre et retomba lourdement à terre.

\- C'est impossible, dit ce dernier en se relevant. Il a bloqué mes météores mais en plus il me les a renvoyés.

\- Tu es surpris ? Tu ne devrais pas ! Sache qu'Hécate a agrandi nos pouvoirs pour faire de nous les plus puissants de tous les chevaliers et maintenant… Que la patte du lièvre te terrasse !

Seyar vit bondir son adversaire dans sa direction mais ne put l'éviter. Il encaissa violemment son attaque qui le balaya. Son corps frappa rudement le tronc d'un autre arbre et son casque roula sur le sol, brisé… Le jeune homme s'effondra en gémissant doucement.

\- Cette tâche va être bien trop facile, ricana Elga. Je vais te porter le coup de grâce ! Meurs !

Le chevalier d'Hécate voulu frapper une nouvelle fois Seyar, toujours étendu sur le sol mais, il se contenta de faire un trou dans le sol. Retrouvant un peu de sa force, le chevalier de pégase avait réussi à se redresser pour éviter l'attaque de son adversaire qui prit un air contrarié.

\- Tu es en meilleure forme que je ne le pensais ! Pas de problème, je vais y remédier ! Que la patte de lièvre te terrasse !

Cette fois, Seyar bondit de côté et parvint à éviter l'attaque de son adversaire, ce qui le déstabilisa.

\- Comment ? Mais où est-il ?

\- Par les météores de Pégase !

\- Quoi !

L'attaque rapide de Seyar toucha son but et son adversaire fut projeté au sol. Ce dernier sourit, heureux de l'avoir atteint.

\- Ça y est ! Je l'ai terrassé !

\- Erreur ! Juste renversé, répondit Elga en se redressant et je vais te faire regretter ce coup ! Regarde bien ! C'est la dernière chose que tu verras ! … Par le tourbillon du lièvre !

L'attaque fut d'une telle violence que Seyar fut projeté dans les airs avant de retomber si lourdement sur le sol que le sol se creusa autour de lui. Du sang se mit à couler doucement pendant que le jeune homme resta étendu sur le dos, inerte et à la merci de son ennemi.

...

Shun qui courait toujours pour rejoindre le temple se redressa et se tourna vers la droite en prenant un air inquiet.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Seyar !

Distrait par ce qu'il était arrivé à son ami, il ne vit pas une ombre fondre sur lui et reçu un coup de poing qui l'envoya rouler au sol. Shun se releva et regarda autour de lui.

\- Bonjour Andromède ! C'est à moi que va revenir l'honneur de te tuer ! Je suis Sheliak, chevalier de la lyre.

Shun se releva et détailla son adversaire. Ce dernier tenait une lyre dans sa main droite. Son armure était à dominance verte, bien qu'une partie du corps ne soit noire. Quelques longues volutes roses décorées son armure. Il avait lui-même de longs cheveux roses frisés. Il regarda Shun d'un air mauvais. Alors, pour se protéger, le jeune homme déploya sa chaîne.

...

Au même moment, Elga regardait en souriant le corps inerte de Seyar étendu à ses pieds.

\- Ces chevaliers de bronze ne sont vraiment que des minables !

Il tourna les talons pour abandonner sa victime lorsqu'une lueur se forma dans son dos. Elga se retourna et vit une lumière bleuté et blanche entourer le corps de Seyar.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Devant ses yeux ébahis, Seyar se releva lentement.

\- Mais comment est ce possible ? Mon tourbillon est l'arme la plus meurtrière que je possède !

\- Dans ce cas il faudra en changer, dit Seyar en chancelant légèrement avant de se stabiliser sur ses jambes. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un véritable tourbillon… Par le tourbillon de Pégase !

\- Quoi !

L'attaque de Seyar frappa violement Elga de plein fouet et son armure se désintégra sous le choc. Il chancela quelques secondes puis, s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

...

Pendant ce temps, Shun observait toujours son adversaire qui le regarda en ricanant.

\- Crois-tu réellement que le simple fait de déployer ta misérable chaîne va m'impressionner ? … Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ta déesse adorée dans la mort !

\- Comment ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

\- L'orbe d'Hécate lui prend ses forces. D'ici la fin de la journée la Terre sera détruite et ma déesse pourra régner en maîtresse absolu sur ce nouveau monde.

\- Je suis chevalier d'Athéna et j'empêcherais Hécate de s'en prendre à sa vie, comme de détruire l'Humanité !

\- Allons, ne soit pas ridicule. A l'heure qu'il est ta précieuse déesse est toujours enfermée dans l'orbe. Avant la fin de la journée elle sera morte et tu ne pourras rien changer !

\- Jamais ! Chaîne nébulaire attaque mon ennemi !

Aussitôt, la chaîne de Shun fonça sur le chevalier de la lyre. Elle allait le frapper lorsque celui-ci joua deux notes sur son instrument. Automatiquement, la chaîne stoppa nette son avancée et tomba sur le sol en cliquetant. Shun ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Cela te surprend chevalier ? Sache que ma lyre peut dompter n'importe quel être animé ou inanimé et ta chaîne en fait partie ! Tu devrais te faire une raison, tu ne peux rien contre moi !

Shun le regarda sans mot dire puis, d'un simple geste, il retira son armure.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Aurais-tu décidé de mourir ?

\- Oh non ! Si ma chaîne ne peut rien contre toi, je vais être obligé d'employer rapidement les grands moyens. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

Shun leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, joignant ses mains pendant que sa cosmo-énergie l'entourait en s'amplifiant de plus en plus.

\- Je te déteste chevalier de la lyre pour ne pousser dans mes retranchements mais je dois sauver Athéna coûte que coûte alors, tu vas mourir… Par la tempête nébulaire !

L'attaque de Shun fendit l'air pour fondre sur Sheliak. Celui-ci encaissa le choc et fut projeté dans les airs, mais son armure ne se brisa pas. En face de lui, Shun tomba à genoux et porta une main à sa poitrine, bien conscient que son attaque aurait pu être plus violente s'il ne sentait pas aussi faible car, même s'il avait refusé de l'admettre, le jeune chevalier savait qu'il n'était pas bien. Chaque mouvement tirait sur sa blessure à peine soignée et la douleur irradiait sa poitrine de plus en plus mais, il ne se voyait pas abandonner… Il se devait de combattre aux côtés de ses amis pour sauver Athéna. Alors, il faisait tout pour l'ignorer même si la douleur lui paraissait de pire en pire. Un frémissement parcouru son corps fatigué pendant qu'il redressa la tête pour chercher son ennemi du regard. Celui- ci était toujours étendu sur le sol et le jeune homme pensa que cela avait peut-être suffit pour qu'il gagne son duel mais, il comprit que c'était faux en le voyant se mettre à bouger. Sheliak se redressa en titubant légèrement.

\- Comment ! S'exclama Shun.

\- Bien joué Andromède ! Tu as réussie à me surprendre et j'imagine qu'un autre jour tu m'aurais tué avec cette attaque, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent ! Tu tiens tout juste sur tes jambes ! Ton attaque était puissante, mais bien en dessous de tes possibilités ! Mais je respecte mes adversaires et c'est pour cela que je vais t'achever rapidement !

Comprenant que son ennemi allait attaquer, Shun se releva en chancelant, refusant d'être une cible aussi facile. Son adversaire le regardant en souriant.

\- Laisse toi donc aller au son de ma lyre !

Le chevalier commença à jouer de son instrument. Shun le fixait, sur la défensive, atendant son attaque.

\- Que le requiem macabre te fasse glisser en enfer…

De longs filins jaillirent de la lyre de Sheliak et emprisonnèrent le corps de Shun dans un réseau inextricable avant même que le jeune homme n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Shun tenta de se débattre mais, comprit rapidement que cela ne servait à rien. Au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait les fils pénétraient dans la chair du jeune homme en le blessant. Les filins qui enserraient son cou le privèrent d'air et il commença à suffoquer en toussotant. Sheliak l'observa en souriant tout en continuant à jouer.

\- Sans ton armure ta mort sera plus rapide. Adieu Andromède !

Shun tenta une dernière fois de se débattre tout en pensant à Athéna, mais les filins étaient de plus en plus serrés. Des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux et il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance lorsqu'un éclair orange trancha les filins libérant son corps. Le jeune homme s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, affaibli mais vivant. Sheliak sursauta vivement.

\- De quoi ? Mais qui a osé ?

\- Eh bien, c'est moi, lui répondit une voix grave et gutturale.

Shun frémit en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de parler et trouva la force de redresser la tête.

\- Ikki… Mon frère…

Le chevalier du phœnix s'agenouilla prêt de son jeune frère et le prit doucement dans ses bras avant de se relever en lui murmurant.

\- Je suis là…

Shun laissa basculer sa tête contre la poitrine d'Ikki, apaisé de sentir les bras puissants de celui-ci le tenir contre lui. Devant lui, le chevalier de la lyre le regarda.

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi… Ikki… Tu es le chevalier de bronze du Phoenix…

\- J'espère que l'on ne t'a pas dit que du bien sur moi, répondit ce dernier sur un ton ironique.

\- Je sais que tu es déjà revenu plusieurs fois de l'enfer. A tel point que certains te croient immortel.

\- N'exagérons rien, veux-tu, même s'il y a indéniablement du vrai dans ce que tu dis, répondit Ikki en souriant pour cacher l'inquiétude qui venait de s'emparer de lui en comprenant que Shun venait de perdre connaissance dans ses bras.

Sheliak fit un pas en avant dans sa direction.

\- On dit aussi que tu es redoutable et c'est avec plaisir que je vais montrer à tous que tu n'es pas immortel. Cette fois, tu vas rester en enfer !... Que le requiem macabre te fasse glisser en Enfer.

Les filins jaillirent à nouveau de la lyre et voulurent attaquer Ikki qui lâcha les jambes de son jeune frère, le tenant du bras gauche avant de sauter en l'air en s'exclamant.

\- Ne me casse pas les oreilles ! Je déteste la musique de chambre ! Par l'illusion du phœnix !

Toujours en tenant son frère d'un bras, Ikki atterrit derrière Sheliak et sentit son frère frémir doucement dans ses bras. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et un léger sourire illumina son visage quand il vit ses yeux s'entrouvrirent.

\- Aller Shun, ça va aller…

Ikki posa un genou à terre pour allonger doucement son frère dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Tiens bon, mon grand.

Shun frémit, se sentant de plus en plus faible mais, il y avait des choses que son frère devait savoir, alors, il rassembla ses forces et murmura.

\- Ikki… Athéna est en danger… Avant la fin de la journée… Vite… Tu ne dois pas perdre de temps…

Sa voix était faible et Ikki posa une main sur sa joue tout en redressant la tête pour observer Sheliak. Celui-ci poussa des cris en se tenant la tête à deux mains puis, il se tourna vers les deux frères. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il poussa un nouveau cri de terreur avant de s'effondrer à la renverse, mort. Ikki se désintéressa de son corps et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son jeune frère, étendu dans ses bras. Il lui paraissait de plus en plus faible. Ikki savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se joindre à eux. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue.

\- Chut Shun… Ne t'inquiète pas tout de suite pour Athéna. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ikki… Je…

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase. Il gémit doucement avant de perdre de nouveau connaissance dans les bras de son frère.

\- Shun ! Tenta de le retenir Ikki.

Mais le jeune homme était de nouveau inconscient.

\- Là je crois que j'ai ma réponse mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis là…

Ikki glissa ses mains sous les jambes de Shun et le souleva doucement dans ses bras tout en prenant la direction du temple d'Hécate.

...

De son côté, Shiryu voyait la sortie de la forêt. A son gauche se trouvait un lac qu'il allait dépasser lorsque la surface de ce dernier se troubla. Comprenant qu'un danger le menaçait, il s'immobilisa.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il se concentra et murmura.

\- Je sens une cosmo-énergie hostile.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un geyser sembla surgir du lac. Shiryu reçu un violent coup et atterrit une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui, cherchant à localiser son ennemi.

\- Eh bien chevalier ! Lui lança une voix. Tu sembles surpris ! Mais jamais je ne t'aurais laissé franchir cette forêt. Ce lac engloutira ta dépouille à tout jamais !

Shiryu distingue la silhouette de son adversaire. Il portait une armure bleue claire dont les dessins rappelaient des écailles de poisson et sur son casque à droite et à gauche se trouvait des nageoires. Il fixa longuement Shiryu.

\- Je suis Malt, chevalier du poisson austral pour te desservir !

\- Je suis Shiryu, chevalier du dragon et je te conseil de ne pas chanter victoire trop vite !

\- Allons, personne n'a jamais réussie à me battre et tu ne feras pas exception à la règle !

Avec une rapidité exceptionnelle, l'adversaire de Shiryu sauta en l'air et cria d'une voix forte en fondant sur lui.

\- Par le vol du poisson austral !

Shiryu vit le pied de son adversaire arriver vers lui avec une rapidité étonnante mais, il eu le temps de lever son bouclier. Il y eu un violent bruit de choc. Malt rebondit sur ses pieds et observa Shiryu. La violence du choc l'avait fait reculer sur plusieurs mètres mais, il était toujours debout et son corps ne portait pas une seule égratignure.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Le bouclier du dragon est le plus résistant au monde. Aucune attaque ne peut le détruire !

\- La légende est donc vraie… Mais ne t'en fais pas chevalier, j'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc !

Une cosmo-énergie bleue enveloppa le corps de l'adversaire de Shiryu qui leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Que la tempête australe t'emporte !

Le coup fut tellement puissant que Shiryu fut violemment projeté. Son corps heurta un rocher et il bascula dans le lac où l'eau se teinta de rouge.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce lac serait ton linceul chevalier du dragon ! Je vais te porter le coup de grâce !

Malt se dirigea vers son adversaire. Pendant ce temps, bien que blessé, Shiryu avait le temps de réfléchir.

\- Oh déesse, il semble si fort… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui porter une seule attaque mais je dois me relever…

Malt se planta au bord du lac.

\- Allez Shiryu, ce soir tu vas dormir en Enfer ! Que la tempête australe t'emporte !

Mais, cette fois, l'attaque du chevalier du poisson austral ne fit que troubler la surface de l'eau car Shiryu avait disparu.

\- Mais où est-il passé ? S'exclama celui-ci.

Malt sentit la présence de Shiryu dans son dos et fit volte-face.

\- Aucun chevalier ne se laisse surprendre deux fois par la même attaque ! Et maintenant tu vas connaître ma colère !

\- Bien… Je t'attends, lui répliqua son adversaire.

Shiryu intensifia sa cosmo-énergie au maximum et fonça sur son adversaire.

\- Par la colère du dragon !

L'attaque toucha Malt en pleine poitrine. Sous le choc, son armure se disloqua et son corps sans vie retomba dans les eaux du lac.

\- Je t'ai vaincu chevalier du poisson austral mais maintenant je dois délivrer Athéna des griffes d'Hécate.

Sans un regard pour son défunt adversaire, Shiryu fit demi-tour et partit en courant. Il sortit de la forêt et attaqua l'ascension de la montagne sur laquelle se trouvait le temple d'Hécate.

...

De son côté et à son grand étonnement, Hyoga était sortit de la forêt sans encombres. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et entreprit, à son tour, l'ascension de la montagne. Il venait de parcourir une centaine de mètres lorsqu'il entendit un drôle de bruit. Ses sens se mirent en alerte et il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir des blocs de rochers dévaler la pente dans sa direction. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se mit en position et parvint à détruire juste à temps les blocs qui étaient sur le point de l'écraser. Toutefois, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il entendit quelqu'un se mettre à crier.

\- Que la force du centaure te terrasse !

Trop préoccupé par les blocs de pierres pour faire attention à un éventuel chevalier déchu, Hyoga n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Il encaissa de plein fouet toute la violence de l'attaque de son adversaire qui le propulsa dans le ravin derrière lui. Le corps de Hyoga heurta violemment le sol plus de vingt mètres en contrebas. Sous la violence du choc, son casque se brisa…

...

Plus loin, Seyar, qui escaladait lui aussi la montagne, s'arrêta net et se retourna en sentant la cosmo-énergie de son ami faiblir d'un coup.

\- Hyoga ! Oh Mon dieu…

L'espace d'un instant il lutta contre ses sentiments avant de se retourner en serrant les poings.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire demi-tour, courage Hyoga.

Luttant contre son inquiétude, Seyar reprit sa course.

...

De l'autre côté, Shiryu s'arrêta lui aussi

\- Hyoga… Ta cosmo-énergie vient de beaucoup diminuer, ne cède pas mon ami…

...

En arrière, Ikki, qui portait toujours Shun inconscient leva les yeux vers la montagne en face de lui.

\- Non… Hyoga…


	3. La lutte s'instensifie

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des mangas ou de la série télé**

 **Histoire indépendante qui met en scène les chevaliers de bronze qui doivent affronter la déesse Hécate et ses chevaliers démoniaques.**

 **Dans ce troisième chapitre, la lutte continue mais quelques renforts arrivent…**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

 **...**

 _ **HÉCATE, LA MALÉFIQUE**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : La lutte s'intensifie**_

Pendant ce temps, toujours étendu sur le sol au bas du ravin, le jeune russe gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Un frémissement le parcouru pendant qu'une onde de douleur remonta le long de son dos. Sa vue resta floue quelque secondes, mais ses oreilles perçurent un ricanement sinistre. Hyoga rassembla ses forces pour se redresser sur un coude en grimaçant de douleur. Il découvrit alors l'ennemi qui lui faisait face et ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation.

\- Mon Dieu ! Mais c'est un géant !

Le chevalier déchu qui lui faisait face ricana de nouveau. Il portait une armure jaune et rouge. De ses épaulettes partaient deux longues cornes, pointues et effilées comme des lames de couteau, qui devaient bien mesurer 50 cm. Le géant avait une barbe et des cheveux bleus.

\- Je suis Ximar, chevalier du centaure et tu as eu la malchance de tomber sur moi misérable ver de terre. Je vais t'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte, chevalier du cygne.

\- Comment sais-tu que…

\- Peu importe ! Lève-toi donc que j'ai le plaisir de t'achever.

Hyoga sentit toute sa haine et malgré son corps douloureux, il sut qu'il ne devait pas rester une cible facile. Il tenta donc de se redresser, mais une grimace de douleur se forma sur son visage et il retomba à moitié à genoux pendant que ses mains se crispèrent sur sa jambe gauche. Son armure était grandement fissurée et du sang coulait sur sa jambe. Le jeune homme frémit.

\- Oh Déesse, c'est bien ma chance, je tombe sur un adversaire pareil et ma jambe est brisée !

Ximar le regarda s'écrouler de nouveau au sol en souriant.

\- Alors chevalier, aurais-tu un problème ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, dans un moment tu n'auras plus à te soucier de ta jambe cassée parce que tu seras mort !... Que la force du centaure te terrasse ! Hurla le géant au moment où Hyoga parvenait péniblement à se hisser sur ses jambes.

Le jeune homme chancela et encaissa le coup de plein fouet. Son corps fut propulsé contre la roche où il s'enfonça avant de retomber lourdement à plat ventre sur le sol. Des tâches de sang marquèrent les pierres autour de son corps.

\- Alors chevalier du cygne, on renonce déjà ? C'est bien dommage, je commence juste à m'amuser.

Le géant s'approcha du corps de Hyoga étendu sur le sol. Le jeune homme était toujours conscient, mais il avait tellement mal que, pour le moment, il lui était impossible de bouger. Ximar ricana et se mit à lui donner des grands coups de pied dans le dos. Le jeune chevalier encaissa les coups en gémissant sans avoir la force de répliquer. A demi-conscient, il avait déjà à peine la force de réfléchir.

\- Athéna… Je me sens tellement mal… Mais je ne peux pas mourir maintenant pourtant…. Non, Athéna, donne-moi la force de tenir… Je dois trouver la force de le vaincre…

...

Au même moment, Saorie, toujours prisonnière de l'orbe démoniaque d'Hécate sentit que la cosmo-énergie de Hyoga était sur le point de s'éteindre. Elle frémit et murmura.

\- Hyoga… Ne renonce pas mon ami. Je compte sur toi. Je sais que tu peux te relever ! Chevalier ! Je t'en prie mon ami. Relève-toi ! Ne le laisse pas te tuer !

...

Tout en continuant de ricaner, Ximar dit à Hyoga.

\- Assez joué ! Passons au coup de grâce ! Je vais te briser la nuque !

En l'entendant, Hyoga ouvrit les yeux.

\- Meurs chevalier ! Hurla Ximar en l'attaquant.

Mais il ne fit exploser qu'un rocher car, soutenu par la force d'Athéna, Hyoga avait trouvé la force de se tourner sur un côté, évitant de justesse sa frappe pleine de rage.

\- Eh bien ! Finalement tu ne veux pas mourir rapidement et sans douleur, rugit le chevalier déchu. C'est ton problème mais je te garantie que tu vas le regretter !

En luttant contre sa douleur et sa vision qui noircissait, manquant de lui faire perdre connaissance, Hyoga parvint maladroitement à se redresser en se cramponnant à la paroi rocheuse. Sa jambe brisée l'handicapait et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine coupait son souffle, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Le jeune chevalier savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et qu'il serait incapable d'éviter ses attaques. S'il devait agir c'était maintenant.

\- Je vais t'achever chevalier du cygne ! S'exclama son adversaire.

Pour toute réponse, Hyoga intensifia sa propre cosmo-énergie, puisant dans ses réserves pour tenter de lancer une attaque avant son adversaire. Il chancela doucement et serra les dents. Une aura blanche l'entoura et des flocons de neige apparurent.

\- Tiens ! Tiens ! De la neige, ricana Ximar, sarcastique. Il est vrai que le chevalier du cygne vient du froid ! Attends donc un peu, je vais te réchauffer, tu vas voir !

Hyoga rassembla ses forces et parvint à fondre sur son adversaire en criant sur un ton remplie de rage.

\- Par le tonnerre de l'aube !

\- Que le tourbillon de feu te terrasse ! Lui répliqua le chevalier déchu en ricanant.

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, mais le feu du centaure prit l'avantage sur la glace de Hyoga et celui-ci encaissa l'attaque brûlante. Il fut de nouveau violemment projeté contre les rochers et se releva en chancelant.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas mes flammes chevalier ?

Hyoga frémit et dut lutter de longues secondes pour retrouver son souffle tellement sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Sa vue se brouilla et il eut la désagréable impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. D'une main, il s'appuya sur la paroi pour ne pas s'effondrer. Du sang coulait de son front sur son visage, finissant de brouiller sa vue. Son corps se mit à trembler légèrement et il secoua doucement la tête en murmurant pour lui-même.

\- Oh Athéna, je dois trouver un moyen de le terrasser avant de perdre connaissance…

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Hyoga tenta de se concentrer. Le sol autour des deux combattants se recouvrit de glace, emprisonnant les pieds de Ximar qui rugit de rage.

\- Comment ? Tu cois que je vais te laisser faire peut-être !

Hyoga ne se laissa pas décontenancer et débuta la préparation de son attaque, bien conscient qu'il s'agissait sans doute de sa dernière chance. En face de lui, son adversaire fit de même.

\- Par la poussière de diamant !

\- Que le tourbillon de feu te terrasse !

Malgré tous les efforts déployés par Hyoga, une nouvelle fois ce fut le feu qui l'emporta sur la glace. Hyoga fut projeté et son corps rebondit lourdement au sol avant qu'il ne se retrouve assis contre la paroi rocheuse. Le jeune homme gémit pendant que sa vue se fit de plus en plus brouillée et qu'un violent mal de tête fit pulser le sang à ses tempes. Son cœur lui sembla taper presque trop fort dans sa poitrine ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Un frémissement parcouru son corps exténué et blessé.

\- Je dois me relever, murmura le jeune homme en cherchant à s'encourager une dernière fois.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la paroi derrière lui et, aux prix d'efforts qui lui arrachèrent des légers gémissements, il parvint à se redresser en chancelant. Sa jambe lui faisait tellement mal.

\- Tu insistes ! Hurla Ximar. Mais cette fois c'est fini chevalier du cygne ! Adieu ! Que les vagues de feu se referment sur toi.

Hyoga redressa la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter cette nouvelle attaque et ne comprit le piège que lorsqu'il se retrouva prisonnier d'un brasier dont les flammes le submergèrent. Affaiblie par ses blessures, le jeune chevalier se mit à suffoquer. La chaleur était si intense que ses poumons le brûlaient à cause de l'air incandescent qu'il respirait. Il tenta de faire un pas pour se sortir de ce cercueil de flamme, mais sa jambe blessée céda sous lui et il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. L'air chaud était de plus en plus irrespirable. Hyoga porta une main à sa bouche et remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient avant de se mettre à tousser. Lui qui était le chevalier de la neige et de la glace se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son corps trembla malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour tenter de résister. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas céder, il ne voulait pas abandonner sa princesse ou ses compagnons, mais il avait de moins en moins d'oxygène et sa toux se fit plus dure. Ses dernières pensées s'envolèrent vers Athéna en murmurant.

\- Athéna… Pardonne-moi d'avoir échoué…

Puis, le jeune homme bascula en avant, s'écroulant totalement sur le sol sous le ricanement sinistre de son ennemi amusé de plus en plus sadiquement par sa douloureuse agonie.

...

Dans sa prison d'énergie, une larme coula le long des joues de Saorie, consciente que son ami était en train de mourir pour avoir tenté de la sauver.

...

Ximar observa les flammes qui continuaient d'emprisonner le corps de Hyoga en souriant.

\- Dans quelques minutes tu seras mort chevalier et après se sera au tour de tes amis !

\- En es-tu bien sûr ? Lui demanda une voix dans son dos.

Ximar sursauta pendant que le brasier qui enfermait Hyoga disparu subitement, le libéra de sa gangue mortelle.

\- Comment ! Rugit Ximar. Qui a osé ?

En cherchant la personne qui venait de parler, il remarqua une silhouette se dessiner.

\- Je suis Ikki, le chevalier du phœnix !

\- Le phœnix ! Tiens donc !

Ikki déposa doucement Shun hors de portée d'une éventuelle attaque avant de se redresser.

\- Te servir de tes flammes sur Hyoga a du te faire plaisir ! Le résultat est garanti, mais essaie donc avec moi ! Jamais tu n'égaleras les flammes de l'Enfer !

\- Je vais te tuer !

\- Essaie donc !

Pour protéger Hyoga, Ikki fit deux pas pour se mettre devant lui et adopta sa position de combat.

\- Tu peux bien tenter de le protéger, mais c'est inutile. Il est déjà plus mort que vivant ! Je vais te tuer et après je l'achèverai lui et le chevalier que tu portais !

\- Tu ne toucheras ni à Hyoga ni à mon frère, répondit Ikki en sentant la colère monter en lui.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra !

\- C'est tout vu !

\- Que les vagues de feu se referment sur toi !

Les vagues de feu voulurent engloutir le chevalier du phœnix, mais Ikki leva une main et bloqua l'attaque.

\- Quoi ! Mais… C'est impossible ! S'exclama Ximar en reculant d'un pas totalement abasourdi.

\- Surprit ? Sache que je contrôle le feu et maintenant prépare-toi à mourir chevalier déchu !

Ikki bondit.

\- Par l'illusion du phœnix !

Ikki atterrit avec légèreté derrière son ennemi qui fit volte-face. Le chevalier du centaure ricana de sa voix puissante.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire chevalier ? … Que les vagues de feu se referment sur toi !

Cette fois, les flammes entourèrent Ikki qui ne pu les éviter. Elles devinrent si intenses qu'elles absorbèrent l'oxygène et le chevalier s'écroula à genoux avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Ximar ricana.

\- Je savais bien que je t'aurais !

Mais, à ce moment là, les flammes disparurent et Ximar, vit Ikki, debout, qui le regardait en souriant légèrement.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que…

\- Cette illusion t'a-t-elle plu ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de sourire.

\- Hein ?

Ce fut à cet instant que Ximar comprit que ses flammes s'étaient retournées contre lui et qu'elles étaient en train de le consumer. Il hurla et Ikki bondit une nouvelle fois dans les airs.

\- Que le vol du phœnix t'emporte !

Sous la violence du coup de cette deuxième attaque, l'armure de son ennemi se disloqua et il s'effondra sur le sol, mort…

\- Bon voyage en Enfer.

Ikki observa le chevalier déchu quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort puis se précipita vers Hyoga toujours étendu inerte sur le sol. Il se jeta à ses genoux avec un air inquiet.

\- Hyoga !

Son ami ne lui répondit pas et il glissa ses mains sous lui pour le retourner et le faire basculer dans ses bras.

\- Hyoga ! L'appela-t-il une deuxième fois en posant une main sur sa joue qu'il tapota doucement.

Mais, il n'obtint pas plus de réponse et ses doigts se glissèrent dans son cou avec une certaine appréhension qui se dissipa lorsqu'il sentit le pouls faible, mais bien présent de son ami.

\- Allez Hyoga, fais un effort, ouvre les yeux.

Le corps du jeune homme fut parcouru par un léger frémissement et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent doucement, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage d'Ikki qui posa de nouveau sa main sur sa joue.

\- Hey !

\- Ikki… Fais attention, murmura faiblement Hyoga en tremblant légèrement. Le chevalier…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. A l'heure qu'il est il discute avec ses ancêtres… Tiens bon, je vais te porter.

\- Non… Comment va Shun ? Demanda Hyoga en ayant toujours du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Comment tu… S'étonna un peu Ikki.

\- J'ai senti sa cosmo-énergie… Comment il va ?

\- Il est comme toi, faible mais en vie ?

\- Comment crois-tu pouvoir nous porter tous les deux ? Demanda le jeune homme en finissant sa phrase par un gémissement de douleur qu'il ne put contrôler.

\- Je vais trouver une solution.

\- Non, laisse-moi là… Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

\- Te laisser ici, c'est te laisser à la merci de nos ennemis, répondit le chevalier du phœnix qui trouvait son ami bien trop faible pour le laisser derrière lui sans protection.

\- Ikki… Occupe-toi de ton petit frère…

\- Hyoga… Shun et moi sommes frères de sang, mais tu es aussi mon frère tu sais.

Le jeune russe lui fit un rapide sourire pendant qu'il cherchait à reprendre un peu sa respiration.

\- Merci… Ne perds pas de temps… Athéna… Laisse-moi là…

\- Hyoga…

\- Ça va aller Ikki… J'ai besoin de me reposer… Ne reste pas là…

Le chevalier du phœnix frémit. Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner son ami, mais il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas porter les deux. Alors, il pressa un peu plus fort sa joue et répondit.

\- Entendu… Repose-toi et rejoins-nous.

\- Je te le promets…

Ikki glissa ses mains sous le corps blessé de Hyoga et le porta pour l'allonger dans un coin un peu moins visible. Sa main se posa sur son épaule

\- Je sais que tu nous rejoindras mon ami.

\- Vas-y, lui répondit Hyoga du bout des lèvres.

Ikki hocha la tête et se releva. Il traversa la scène de combat et se pencha pour prendre Shun dans ses bras. Puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Hyoga, il se remit à courir pour gagner le temple d'Hécate.

Hyoga le suivit du regard et attendit qu'il eut disparu avant de laisser échapper un long gémissement de douleur. Sa main se crispa en tremblant sur sa poitrine. Il avait tellement mal. La tête lui tourna et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, il perdit connaissance.

...

Quelqu'un courait. Le bruit de ses pas se faisait entendre sur les rochers. Sur son escarpement rocheux, un chevalier déchu se retourna. Il portait une armure noire et orange. Son casque avait deux cornes ressemblant à des antennes. Ses cheveux étaient mauves.

\- Qui es-tu chevalier ? Demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse il entendit le cri d'une attaque.

\- Que les serres de l'aigle te déchirent !

\- Quoi !

Le chevalier fit un bon de côté mais l'attaque, qui l'avait surprise le blessa au bras. Il se retourna et cria.

\- Mais où es-tu donc ?

Il leva la tête et, sur un rocher, il aperçu une silhouette féminine. Ses cheveux roux volaient au vent et un masque blanc cachait son visage.

\- Une femme ?

\- Oui. Cela te surprend ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'une femme se trouvait parmi ces maudits chevaliers de bronze !

\- C'est normal. Je suis Marine, chevalier d'argent de l'aigle.

\- D'argent ? Moi qui pensais que te battre serai une formalité, je vais prendre du plaisir à te tuer. En garde ! Viens affronter Aldrés, le chevalier de la mouche !

\- J'arrive ! Que les serres de l'aigle te déchirent !

\- Raté ! S'exclama Aldrés en évitant la charge de la jeune femme. A mon tour ! Par la piqûre de la mouche !

Marine reçu une piqûre et fut projeté contre le mur de pierre avant de retomber sur le sol.

\- Bien ! Et maintenant je vais t'achever ! Que l'aile de la mouche soit ton linceul !

Au moment, où Marine allait se faire frapper, une ombre furtive passa devant Aldrés et son attaque se referma sur du vide.

\- Comment ? Où est-elle ? Rugit ce dernier.

Il pivota et vit un chevalier qui tenait Marine dans ses bras.

\- Qui a osé intervenir ?

\- Je ne te laisserais pas porter la main sur une femme et encore moins sur mon maître !

\- Seyar, dit Marine, fais attention.

\- Ne crains rien.

Seyar déposa Marine dans un coin et se retourna vers le chevalier déchu.

\- Et maintenant viens donc m'affronter ! Je suis le chevalier de Pégase.

\- Pégase… De toute façon tu peux bien être n'importe qui, je t'enverrais quand même en Enfer.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra ! Par les météores de Pégase !

\- Par la piqûre de la mouche !

Les deux adversaires sautèrent en même temps et leurs attaques s'entrechoquèrent. Seyar encaissa le coup de son ennemis en glapissant légèrement avant qu'ils ne reprennent pied tous les deux sur le sol. La main du jeune chevalier glissa à sa poitrine. Du sang coulait de la piqûre que venait de lui faire subir le chevalier déchu. Avec un frémissement, il leva la tête vers Aldrés et vit qu'il ne regardait en souriant. Son armure ne portait aucune trace de coup, il l'avait raté.

\- Tes coups sont bien trop prévisibles chevalier. Par contre, tu ne pourras rien contre les miens ! … Par la piqûre de la mouche !

Seyar fit bien un bond de côté, mais l'attaque du chevalier de la mouche le toucha à l'épaule gauche, transperçant son armure. Seyar roula au sol et se releva en chancelant.

\- Tu vois ! Tu es trop faible !

\- N'ai crainte ! Je te battrais ! Par les météores de Pégase !

\- Inutile ! Cria son adversaire. Tes météores ne peuvent rien contre moi !

Pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison, le chevalier de la mouche leva une main et bloqua facilement son attaque.

\- Mais comment ! S'exclama Seyar stupéfait.

\- Je viens de te le dire… Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Je vais t'achever Pégase et après je m'occuperais de ta sœur ! … Par la piqûre de la mouche !

Seyar tenta de réfléchir vite et murmura pour lui-même.

\- Cette fois je vais l'éviter !

Seyar bondit et atterrit derrière Aldrés. Il allait l'attaquer de nouveau quand une violente douleur se fit ressentir à sa cuisse droite. Il baissa les yeux et constata que son ennemi l'avait touché une nouvelle fois.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je pensais l'avoir évité !

\- Erreur ! Chaque fois tu es un peu plus lent parce que les piqûres sont empoisonnées. Tu t'affaiblis sans même t'en rendre compte et maintenant il est temps de mourir… Que l'aile de la mouche soit ton linceul !

Seyar tenta de l'esquiver mais ne pu éviter l'attaque de son ennemi. Un cocon blanc entoura son corps ne laissant que sa tête de libre. Seyar se débattit mais sentit le cocon se resserrer de plus en plus autour de son corps, lui entrainant des douleurs de plus en plus grandes et la désagréable sensation d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- Dans quelques instants tu ne pourras plus respirer et tu vas mourir Pégase. Adieu !

Seyar frémit en tentant toujours désespérément de se dégager mais il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de force.

\- Ô Athéna, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Je…

Le souffle lui manqua pour terminer sa phrase et il gémit doucement. Il avait tellement mal. Ce fut à cet instant que Marine reprit connaissance. Elle se redressa et s'exclama en découvrant la scène.

\- Seyar !

Aldrés se retourna vers elle en souriant.

\- Encore debout ! Parfait, je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant ! … Par la piqûre de la mouche !

\- Que les serres de l'aigle te déchirent !

Marine réussie à toucher Aldrés à la jambe, mais l'attaque de ce dernier la frappa et elle retomba lourdement à terre sans se relever. Pendant ce temps, Seyar tentait toujours en vain de se dégager de ce piège mortel. Il commençait réellement à manquer d'air et des points noirs passaient devant ses yeux.

\- Plus tu lutteras pour tenter de te délivrer et plus le cocon se refermera fermement sur toi, ricana Aldrés. Tu n'as aucune chance !

Seyar frémit en comprenant que ce dernier avait raison et il se sentait tellement faible. Pourtant, ce fut à ce moment qu'un éclair déchira le cocon, libérant le jeune homme de son emprise mortelle.

\- Quoi ? Mais que se passe-t-il encore ? S'exclama Aldrés. Qui a osé déchirer le cocon de Pégase ?

\- C'est moi ! Cela te poserait-il un problème ? Tu vois, je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser mourir mais amis sans rien faire !

Aldrés redressa la tête vers son adversaire. C'était une grande femme à la longue chevelure verte qui portait elle aussi un masque.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Shina, chevalier d'argent du cobra !

\- Tiens donc, toi aussi… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te tuer facilement ! … Par la piqûre de la mouche ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant en l'air.

Shina limita et cria.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas surprendre par une technique que j'ai eu le loisir d'étudier !

Elle évita l'attaque d'Aldrés et lui donna un violent coup de pied à l'estomac. Les deux adversaires retombèrent sur le sol. Plié en deux par le coup, il fallut quelques secondes à Aldrés pour qu'il se relève.

\- Je vais te faire payer ça ! … Que les ailes de la mouche te servent de linceul !

Shina bondit.

\- Erreur ! ça aussi je connais ! … En revanche, Que les griffes du Cobra te déchirent !

Aldrès ne comprit pas comment elle avait fait pour éviter son attaque et ne put éviter la sienne. Les griffes de Shina se plantèrent dans sa poitrine en perforant son armure et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Toutefois, il parvint à se redresser et lui jeta un regard plein de haine.

\- Je vais te faire payer pour ça ! … Que le vol de la mouche te terrasse !

Shina ne connaissait pas cette attaque mais elle sauta pour l'éviter y parvenant à moitié. Le coup la fit reculer et la femme chevalier comprit qu'elle se trouvait au-dessus du vide de la falaise.

\- Tu as perdu lui cria Aldrés !

\- Non, parce que tu viendras avec moi !

Shina planta ses griffes avec rage le poignet d'Aldrés au moment où Seyar se releva en titubant. il vit Shina attirer le chevalier déchu à elle puis ils disparurent dans la falaise.

\- Non ! Hurla Seyar avant de se précipiter vers le trou béant.

Ses doigts eurent de la chance et se refermèrent sur le poignet de Shina. En revanche, leur adversaire ne put se rattraper et il tomba dans le vide en hurlant. Seyar hissa la jeune femme sur le sol et se laissa tomber assis par terre pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu m'as fait peur Shina.

\- L'important est de vaincre pour Athéna.

\- Je sais mais…

\- D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu devrais déjà avoir reprit la route pour libérer Athéna. Ne t'en fais pas pour Marine, je vais m'occuper d'elle…

\- Je…

\- Allez ! Ne traîne pas !

\- D'accord. Rejoignez-nous.

Shina hocha la tête et Seyar partit en courant pour continuer sa route.


	4. Un combat difficile

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des mangas ou de la série télé**

 **Histoire indépendante qui met en scène les chevaliers de bronze qui doivent affronter la déesse Hécate et ses chevaliers démoniaques.**

 **Quatrième chapitre, les combats continuent.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 _ **HECATE, LA MALEFIQUE**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Un combat difficile**_

Shiryu était quasiment arrivé au sommet quand soudain il s'immobilisa. Il venait de ressentir une présence négative.

\- Montre-toi chevalier déchu !

\- Quel empressement ! Lui répondit une voix.

Une flèche de glace vint fendre l'air. Shiryu fit un bon en arrière et la flèche vint se planter à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Bravo chevalier du dragon, tu es aussi rapide que je le pensais !

\- Comment ! S'exclama Shiryu.

\- J'ai assisté à ton combat contre Malt.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Deux des nôtres étaient déjà mort.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu pour sauver ton ami ?

\- Un ami ? Allons, je n'ai pas d'amis. Si tu l'as vaincu, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Ma seule amie c'est la victoire. Hécate fera régner la terreur et je serai à ses côtés !

\- Tu es fou à lier ! L'amitié est l'une des plus belles choses au monde. Les amis sont la famille que l'on se choisit. Je me bats pour Athéna mais jamais je n'abandonnerai mes amis !

\- C'est bien ce qui fais ta faiblesse !

\- Ce n'est pas une faiblesse et je vais te le prouver… Par la colère du dragon !

Le chevalier lança son attaque mais, devant les yeux ébahis de Shiryu, celui-ci l'évita et lui envoya un coup de pied au visage. Shiryu retomba lourdement sur le sol.

\- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour éviter la colère du dragon ? Pensa-t-il.

\- Tu te demandes sans doute comment j'a fais pour éviter ton attaque ? Il n'y a rien de plus simple ! Je viens de te le dire ! J'ai assisté à ton combat contre Malt. Tu ne pourras rien contre moi ! … Alors meurs de la main de Tarik, chevalier du triangle austral !

Shiryu se releva en chancelant au moment où son adversaire lui fonça dessus.

\- Que la neige bleue te foudroie !

L'attaque frappa Shiryu de plein fouet et le projeta. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol et ne se releva pas.

\- Oh Athéna ce froid est si intense, comment peut-il… ?

Tarik s'approcha de Shiryu en ricanant.

\- Alors chevalier ? On abandonne déjà le combat ? Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas de taille ! Vous avez eu de la chance, c'est tout ! Mais maintenant je vais vous exterminer un à un !

Tarik tourna le dos à Shiryu mais il entendit un bruit et se retourna. Le chevalier venait de se redresser.

\- Tu n'en as donc pas eu assez pour mourir ! Que cela ne tienne ! … Que la neige bleue te foudroie !

\- Cette fois j'éviterai ton attaque !

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir !

\- Shiryu et son adversaire atterrirent sur le sol dos à dos. Shiryu se retourna vers son ennemi.

\- Tu vois ! Cette fois je l'ai évité !

\- En es-tu sûr ?

Shiryu baissa les yeux à son mollet droit et constata qu'il était gelé.

\- Comment ! Mais j'étais sûr pourtant de l'avoir éviter !

\- Tu t'es trompé et je vais te tuer !

Shiryu recula d'un pas.

\- Tu resteras mon prisonnier et mon trophée pour l'éternité ! Que le manteau de glace se referme sur toi !

Un froid intense se fit sentir. Des cristaux se formèrent et convergèrent vers Shiryu. Cela lui rappela la technique de Hyoga qu'il connaissait bien et il se dissimula derrière son bouclier. L'énergie dégagée par l'attaque le fit reculer sur plusieurs mètres mais, il ne céda pas. Quand elle se termina, elle se redressa. Tarik le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais comment as-tu éviter ma gangue de glace.

\- C'est à toi maintenant d'être surpris, n'est ce pas chevalier du triangle austral ? Mais sache que le bouclier du dragon est le plus résistant au monde ! Aucune attaque ne peut le détruire ! Tant que je l'aurais ton manteau de glace ne pourra rien contre moi !

\- C'est que nous verrons ! Tu es bien prétentieux mais je vais te battre chevalier !

\- Je t'attends !

\- Que le manteau de glace se referme sur toi !

Une fois encore, Tarik précipita sa plus terrible attaque contre Shiryu. Celui-ci prit solidement ses appuis et pu ainsi repousser une seconde fois le manteau de glace de son adversaire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas croyable ! … Deux fois tu as échappé à mon manteau de glace !

\- Et j'y échapperais encore ! Par la colère du dragon !

Shiryu avait intensifié sa cosmo-énergie. Mais, d'un bond, Tarik ou l'éviter et lui répliqua en criant.

\- Que les flèchent de glace te transpercent !

Shiryu leva son bras gauche pour se protéger derrière son bouclier. Il pensait pouvoir arrêter les flèches quand celles-ci firent apparaître sur le bouclier une fissure qui s'élargit. Le bouclier de Shiryu explosa en milles morceaux. Les deux adversaires atterrirent lestement sur le sol. Tarik ricana pendant que Shiryu était encore stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- Alors chevalier du dragon, on est moins fier ? Il semblerait que ton précieux bouclier ait du mal à supporter des températures équivalentes au zéro absolu !

\- C'est impossible !

\- C'est pourtant la vérité et je vais me débarrasser de toi ! Mais tu es un valeureux adversaire ! Mon manteau de glace sera le plus beau des linceuls ! prépare-toi !

Shiryu regarda une dernière fois son bouclier brisé puis, avec un cri, il enleva son armure.

\- Mais que fais-tu ? Tu te résignes enfin ?

\- Non ! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout !

Le tatouage de dragon apparu dans le dos de Shiryu.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ce tatouage est le symbole du dragon ! Je te vaincrais !

\- Jamais !

Shiryu se concentra et intensifia sa cosmo énergie au maximum.

\- Par la Fureur du dragon !

\- Quoi !

Surpris par la violence de l'attaque, Tarik fut balayé mais, il leva un bras devant lui pour se protéger et l'attaque ne le projeta pas contre la paroi. Shiryu le regarda avec un air sidéré.

\- Eh oui ! Mon écran de froid et de glace me protège ! Prépare-toi à mourir ! Que la manteau de glace se referme sur toi !

Shiryu ne bougea pas. Il était trop tard pour l'éviter. Plus rien ne le protégeait. Son ennemi allait gagner.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pensa-t-il. Maître… Athéna… Pardonnez-moi !

Le manteau de glace allait se refermer sur Shiryu quand il se sentit attraper par la taille et propulsé sur la gauche. Le manteau de glace se referma sur le vide et Tarik bondit.

\- Quoi ! Mais qui a osé intervenir ?

Shiryu leva la tête vers la personne qui venait de le sauver.

\- Hyoga !

Le jeune homme se releva en tentant de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa jambe brisée et fit face à Tarik.

\- Je suis Hyoga, chevalier du cygne.

\- Tiens ! Tiens ! Cela tombe bien, j'ai toujours voulu comparer ta glace à la mienne ! Finalement je préfère que Ximar ne t'ai pas tué. Avec toi je vais pouvoir m'amuser !

\- C'est ce que l'on va voir !

\- Fais attention, lui murmura Shiryu.

\- N'aie crainte !

Tarik sourit ironiquement.

\- A nous deux cygnus ! Essaie de ne pas t'écrouler à la première attaque ? Ta jambe ne te fait pas trop souffrir ?

Shiryu frémit et baissa les yeux à la jambe droite de Hyoga. Son armure s'était fissurée de toute part et il comprit que Hyoga s'était sans doute brisé la jambe. Le voir debout tenait donc du miracle. Il tenta de se relever pour l'aider mais ses forces l'abandonnaient lentement. Alors il ferma les yeux. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit furent ceux de Tarik qui criait.

\- Que la neige bleue te foudroie !

Shiryu imagina la préparation de l'attaque de Hyoga quand il entendit son ami rétorquer.

\- Par la poussière de diamant !

Le choc entre les deux adversaires fut terrible. Tarik se retrouva projeter en arrière. Quand à Hyoga, il heurta violemment la paroi. Il tomba à genoux, tentant d'ignorer la vague de douleur qui remontait dans sa poitrine et leva la tête vers son adversaire. Celui-ci se relevait.

\- Bravo chevalier du cygne, tu es le premier adversaire à m'avoir porté un coup de cette violence, mais je vais te montrer la douleur qu'occasionne le vrai froid ! … Que les flèches de glace te transpercent !

La blessure à la jambe de Hyoga le rendait nettement moins rapide que d'habitude. Le chevalier fit un bond de côté afin d'éviter les pointes acérées des piques de glace mais l'une d'entre elles l'atteignit au côté gauche, empalant profondément sa poitrine en lui coupant le souffle. Hyoga laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Sa main tremblante retira l'aiguille de glace de son torse avant de se plaquer sur la plaie pour tenter d'arrêter son hémorragie. Un frémissement le parcouru. Le jeune homme tenta de lutter contre l'ombre qui tentait de le faire basculer dans l'inconscience et leva la tête vers son adversaire qui ricanait toujours.

\- Tu vas mourir cygnus et rien ne pourra sauver Athéna !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Lui répliqua Hyoga.

Hyoga serra sa main plus fort sur sa blessure qui saignait toujours et se releva en titubant. Il avait la désagréable impression de voir flou et il ne savait pas si ses jambes allaient être capables de continuer à le porter encore longtemps. Le jeune homme avait perdu des forces contre Ximar et le chevalier du triangle austral semblait beaucoup plus fort que celui-ci. Toutefois Hyoga savait qu'il devait vaincre coûte que coûte pour sauver Athéna. Au final, ce n'était pas sa vie qui était importante. Il secoua la tête pour chasser son vertige et soulagea sa jambe blessée en s'appuyant plus fermement sur la gauche.

\- Tout résistance est inutile cygnus, toutefois ne t'inquiètes pas, ta mort sera rapide !... Que le manteau de glace se referme sur toi !

Hyoga eu l'impression que la terre bougeait sous ses pieds. Il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de se défendre. Son ennemi allait l'emprisonner ! … Il y eu un grand éclair et, quand la lueur se dissipa, Hyoga était prisonnier d'une épaisse gangue de glace.

\- Tu étais un valeureux adversaire chevalier du cygne mais, tu n'étais pas de taille face à moi ! … Maintenant assurons-nous que le dragon est bien mort lui aussi !

Tarik tourna le dos à Hyoga et à sa prison de glace pour s'approcher de Shiryu. Ce fut le moment que choisit ce dernier pour gémir et ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, je vais devoir t'achever !

\- Hyoga, articula Shiryu.

\- Ton ami est mort mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le rejoindre !

Tarik leva les bras au dessus de sa tête pour invoquer le manteau de glace mais, ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit un drôle de bruit, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un craquement. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Hyoga se mettre à bouger dans sa prison de glace. Son corps était entouré par sa cosmo-énergie. Des fissures apparurent sur la gangue de glace.

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama Tarik.

Shiryu se redressa. La prison de glace explosa en morceaux. Tarik semblait stupéfait.

\- Mais comment as-tu pu ?

\- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! Lui lança Hyoga.

\- Peu importe, je recommencerai et cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant !

\- C'est ce que l'on verra !

Tarik entra dans la préparation de son manteau de glace et Hyoga leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de joindre ses mains.

\- Oh Camus, mon maître aidez-moi à vaincre mon ennemi !

Au-dessus des mains de Hyoga se forma une cruche tandis que, derrière lui, apparu la silhouette d'un homme revêtu d'une armure d'or.

\- L'esprit de Camus guide Hyoga, pensa Shiryu.

Tarik lança son attaque.

\- Que le manteau de glace se referme sur toi !

Hyoga lui répliqua.

\- Par l'exécution de l'aurore !

Le choc fut terrible. Hyoga et son adversaire furent violement projetés. Sous les coups du chevalier du cygne, l'armure de son adversaire explosa. Tarik tomba à genoux sur le sol avant de s'écrouler…

\- Tu… Tu… Tu as réussie à me battre… Jamais je n'aurais cru perdre… Bravo !

Tarik rendit son dernier souffle. Hyoga se redressa en chancelant. Une violente douleur remonta dans tout son corps et il gémit. Conscient qu'il était gravement blessé, Shiryu couru dans sa direction.

\- Hyoga !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et fit deux pas en direction de son ami avant de s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol en gémissant de nouveau. La tête lui tournait… Sa jambe lui faisait mal tout comme la plaie à sa poitrine sur laquelle ses mains se plaquèrent en tremblant. Shiryu le vit trembler et se jeta à genoux devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Hyoga !

Son ami leva la tête et le gratifia d'un regard rempli de douleur pendant qu'il cherchait à reprendre sa respiration.

\- La tête me tourne, murmura-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux.

Shiryu le sentit frémir une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui et il le fit basculer contre sa poitrine. La joue de Hyoga reposa sur son épaule.

\- T'en fais pas Hyoga, je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi… Tu m'as sauvé la vie…

\- Shiryu…

\- Faut pas qu'on reste ici, lui répondit le chevalier du dragon.

Tout en tenant son ami contre lui, il se releva doucement. Hyoga le laissa faire en gémissant faiblement. Il avait tellement mal…

\- Nous devons continuer pour sauver Athéna. Passe ton bras sur mes épaules je vais t'aider à marcher.

\- Non… Murmura Hyoga du bout des lèvres en ayant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Si… Tu ne pourras pas marcher avec ta jambe.

Shiryu fit passer le bras de son ami derrière son cou et le sentit frémir avant qu'il se mettre à murmurer.

\- Laisse-moi là…

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

\- Je vais être un fardeau…

\- Pas question…

\- Je vais m'évanouir… Tu vas être obligé de me porter.

\- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance ça… mon frère… Lui répondit Shiryu avec une certaine affection.

Hyoga leva la tête et planta son regard bleu épuisé dans celui de son ami.

\- Shiryu… Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces pour les combats qui nous attendent encore…

\- Toi aussi…

\- Justement, laisse-moi ici…

\- Non, n'insiste pas… On est frère… On se bat ensemble… On se soutient… Je ne peux pas te laisser ici… Pas dans cet état…Tu serais une proie beaucoup trop facile.

\- Ce n'est pas ma vie qui compte, murmura le jeune russe en frémissant de douleur.

\- Bien sûr que si, lui répondit Shiryu, touché par la faiblesse de son ami. Appuie-toi sur moi…

\- Tu ne devrais pas…

\- Ne dis rien, lui répliqua Shiryu en plaquant sa main libre sur sa blessure qui saignait encore. Repose-toi sur mon épaule. Nous atteindrons bientôt le palais d'Hécate.

\- Mais…

\- Ne proteste pas… Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi… Tu es tellement faible… Je… Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir ici.

Hyoga frémit, il était tellement épuisé mais il appréciait aussi la loyauté et l'affection de son ami. Alors, il s'appuya sur lui et les deux hommes reprirent à pas lents leur progression.

...

Saorie était toujours prisonnière de l'orbe d'énergie et la réincarnation de la déesse faiblissait à vue d'œil.

...

Au même moment, Seyar se retrouva devant le temps d'Hécate. Il s'apprêtait à pénétrer à l'intérieur, montant déjà rapidement les escaliers quand un violent souffle le propulsa. Le jeune homme dégringola les escaliers et se retrouva aux pieds de ceux-ci. Il se redressa sur un coude et releva la tête en direction du haut des marches.

\- Qui es-tu ? Montre-toi chevalier déchu !

\- Tu es bien pressé, chevalier du zodiaque. Je m'en vais te réduire au silence définitivement ! Tu vas mourir de mes mains !

Une silhouette de dessina dans le noir et Seyar distingua les volutes de sa cape avant de vraiment l'apercevoir. Le chevalier déchu se tint devant lui et le dévisagea.

\- Tu as la mémoire courte pour ne pas me reconnaître chevalier… Je suis Rigel, chevalier déchu d'Orion. Je tiens enfin le pouvoir de me venger d'Athèna et je ne vais pas gêner. La fin de la journée signera son trépas et Hécate régnera en maître.

\- Non ! Je serai bien t'en empêcher !

\- Erreur !

\- Nous avons pourtant vaincus tous tes précieux alliés ! Je vais donc te vaincre aussi et nous libérerons Athéna !

\- Jamais ! Les autres n'étaient que des chevaliers sans pouvoir ! Ma force à moi est immense et je vais te le prouver !

Seyar dévisagea le regard émeraude de son ennemi. Ce dernier fit de même sans bouger d'un pouce. Aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait vouloir faire un geste envers l'autre mais, on pouvait ressentit une tension extrême entre eux.

...

De son côté, Hécate fit un pas en direction de Saorie.

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas détourner le regard. Regarde bien comme tes chevaliers vont mourir un à un au pied de cet escalier. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu les suivras bientôt dans la tombe. En fait, je suis plutôt généreuse… Tes chevaliers se considèrent comme les membres d'une même famille et je déteste séparer les familles ! Je préfère les envoyer tous en enfer pour l'éternité !

Hécate acheva sa tirade en ricanant d'un rire sinistre et mauvais puis, son regard plongea dans celui de Saorie.

\- Et cette fois je ne le retiendrais pas ! Rigel va les exterminer ! Regarde bien ! Ton présomptueux Pégase sera le premier à mourir !

...

Rigel observa son adversaire en souriant.

\- Allez Pégase ! Viens donc si tu oses !

\- Crois-tu que tu vas me faire reculer ! Je suis prêt à affronter tous les périls pour sauver la vie de ma princesse et je gagnerais !

\- Tu parles beaucoup ! Agis donc !

\- Comme tu voudras ! … Par les météores de Pégase !

\- Que le poing d'Orion te transperce !

Il y eu un violent choc et Seyar fut projeté contre une colonne du temple. Son armure se fissura et disparu en poussière. Le jeune chevalier retomba inerte sur le sol. Son adversaire se rapprocha de lui en continuant de ricaner.

\- Alors Pégase ? On meurt déjà ?

Seyar rassembla ses forces et se releva en chancelant.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas cette joie !

Le chevalier de Pégase prépara son attaque et bondit sur son adversaire.

\- Par les météores de Pégase !

Rigel sourit, fit un pas de côté et les évita très facilement.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna Seyar.

\- Eh bien, Aldrés t'a frappé à plusieurs reprises avec son dard mortel. Tes gestes sont de plus en plus lents ! Je vais t'achever ! … Que la comète d'Orion t'emporte !

Seyar redressa la tête et vit son adversaire fondre sur lui. Il y eu un éclair puis, ce fut le trou noir. Seyar s'effondra sr le sol, inconscient… Rigel se pencha sur lui avant de le faire bouger d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, entraînant un léger gémissement de la part du jeune chevalier qui ne reprit pas connaissance pour autant.

\- Toujours vivant ? Alors, je vais t'achever !

\- Mais, à ce moment, une fois cria.

\- Arrête !

Rigel fit volte face et devant lui se tenait Shiryu. D'une main, il soutenait Hyoga dont la tête était penchée en avant sur la poitrine. Il avait les yeux clos et son corps était marqué par de très nombreuses blessures. Shiryu déposa doucement son ami dans un coin et se redressa devant Rigel.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi chevalier d'Orion ! Je suis Shiryu ! Chevalier du dragon !

\- Le dragon. Tiens donc, dit Rigel en souriant avec un air mauvais… Tu aurais mieux fait de laisser ton ami où il était plutôt que de le porter !

\- C'est justement parce qu'il est mon ami que je n'ai pas laissé Hyoga derrière moi ! Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le comprendre…

\- Ceci est bien vrai…

\- Alors dans ce cas… Par la colère du dragon !

\- Que le poing d'Orion te terrasse !

Le choc fut violent et les deux adversaires furent projetés mais, ils atterrirent sur leurs jambes et se firent face.

\- Tu as réussi à me faire reculer chevalier du dragon mais, tu ne peux pas me vaincre. Que le poing d'Orion te terrasse !

Shiryu sauta pour éviter l'attaque de son adversaire mais, il ne réussi que partiellement. Son adversaire le toucha à la hanche gauche, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol. Shiryu parvint à se redresser en titubant, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui le fit grimacer.

\- Que la comète d'Orion t'emporte ! Hurla son adversaire sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.


	5. La fin du combat

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des mangas ou de la série télé**

 **Histoire indépendante qui met en scène les chevaliers de bronze qui doivent affronter la déesse Hécate et ses chevaliers démoniaques.**

 **Cinquième et dernier chapitre de l'affrontement entre Hacate et les chevaliers de bronze.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 _ **HECATE, LA MALEFIQUE**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : La fin du combat**_

Shiryu aurait été surement balayé comme un fétu de paille si Hyoga, reprenant conscience juste à temps, ne l'avait pas bousculé. Le chevalier du cygne encaissa l'attaque à la place de son ami et tomba à genoux aux pieds de Shiryu… De larges tâches de sang se dessinèrent sur le sol lui indiquant que la blessure de son ami venait encore de s'aggraver. Shiryu frémit et se jeta à genoux à côté de lui. Sa main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Hyoga !

Son ami trembla doucement et le chevalier du dragon l'attira dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Hyoga !

Les grands yeux bleus du jeune homme se posèrent sur son ami. Des yeux vitreux et épuisés qui transpercèrent le cœur de Shiryu.

\- Shiryu… Délivre Saorie…

\- Hyoga… Pourquoi tu as fais ? Lui demanda son ami en glissant sa main sur sa nuque.

Le jeune homme frémit et murmura doucement en se mettant à trembler.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu la force de tenir jusqu'au bout, toi tu le peux… Délivre Athéna…

Hyoga ferma doucement les yeux et se mit à tousser durement. Shiryu le serra plus fort contre lui, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Hyoga toussa de longues secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre un semblant de souffle. Il crachota du sang en s'effondrant contre la poitrine de son ami. Shiryu comprit qu'il était au plus mal et frémit en essuyant la trace de sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tiens bon…

Hyoga frémit, braquant une dernière fois son regard de plus en plus vitreux sur son ami qui pressa sur sa nuque pour le laisser poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il le sentit frémir une dernière fois puis, le jeune homme perdit connaissance. Shiryu eu la désagréable impression de le sentir mourir dans ses bras et il lutta contre ses larmes avant de lancer un regard haineux à Rigel qui le regardait en souriant.

\- Préviens-moi quand tu auras fini de pleurer, lui dit ce dernier sur un ton dédaigneux.

\- Je vais te faire perdre ton sourire. Tu vas me le payer.

\- Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu vas mourir !

Shiryu frémit et déposa Hyoga avec douceur sur le sol, frémissant en sentant la faiblesse de son pouls. Rigel profita de cet éclair d'inquiétude du chevalier du dragon pour lancer une nouvelle attaque.

\- Que le poing d'Orion te terrasse !

Shiryu redressa la tête, mais Rigel ne pu contrôler la trajectoire de son attaque car deux ombres venaient de surgir sans qu'il ne les remarque et il reçut un violent coup dans le dos. Quelque chose lui griffa le visage et le il roula sur le sol. Rigel se redressa en hurlant de rage.

\- Qui a osé !

Un coup d'œil autour de lui fit remarquer deux femmes, l'une rousse et l'autre à la longue chevelure vert émeraude. Leurs visages étaient cachés par des masques blancs. La femme chevalier aux cheveux verts essuyait le sang qui restait sur ses longs ongles qui firent penser à Rigel à des griffes d'animaux sauvages. LA rousse semblait ne pas le quitter des yeux mais ce fut l'autre qui parla la première en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

\- Je suis Shina, chevalier d'argent du cobra.

\- Et moi Marine, chevalier d'argent de l'aigle.

\- Des femmes ? S'étonna Rigel.

\- Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? Lui demanda Shina avec ironie.

\- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Shiryu en finissant de se redresser.

\- On s'était dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide.

\- Est-ce que je peux me joindre à la fête ? Demanda une autre voix grave que Shiryu reconnu aussitôt.

Rigel pivota en direction du nouvel arrivant.

\- Phoenix !

Ikki eu un sourire sarcastique.

\- Te souviendrais-tu de moi ?

Shiryu remarqua tout de suite que son ami tenait son frère, visiblement gravement blessé, dans ses bras. Il eu un pincement au cœur en se rappela que Shun avait décidé de les suivre malgré la sérieuse blessure dont il souffrait. Ikki le déposa avec délicatesse dans un coin et lui adressa un rapide sourire tout en arrangeant deux des mèches de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Puis, le chevalier du phœnix se redressa pour faire face à son adversaire et son expression changea du tout au tout, son visage devenant un masque où la pitié n'existait plus. Shiryu frémit. Quant il le voulait, Ikki savait devenir effrayant, inquiétant ceux qui ne le connaissait pas et parfois même ceux qui le connaissait. Rigel dévisagea ses quatre adversaires.

\- Magnifique ! Je vais m'amuser ! Que la comète d'Orion vous emporte !

Juste avant de lancer son attaque, il avait intensifiait sa maléfique cosmo-énergie au maximum et une véritable tempête emporta les chevaliers d'Athéna, les envoyant heurter avec violence les colonnes du temple d'Hécate. La violence et la force de son attaque furent tel que les chevaliers ne se redressèrent pas. Rigel les observa en ricanant.

\- Quels imbéciles !

\- En es-tu bien sûr ?

Rigel fit volte-face et se trouva face à Ikki et Shina.

\- Comment cela se peut-il ? J'ai vu ton corps frapper cette colonne et rester inerte ! S'écria-t-il en désignant Ikki.

\- Ça c'est que tu aurais aimé voir mais tu étais si préoccupé par ton attaque que tu n'as pas pu éviter mon illusion. J'ai bien fait signe aux autres mais Shiryu était trop fatigué et Marine pas assez rapide.

\- Moi par contre je suis en pleine forme ! Répliqua Shina. Maintenant nous allons te détruire !

\- Oui, parce que nous n'avons plus le temps de jouer à cache-cache avec toi, renchérit Ikki.

Derrière eux, Shun se redressa en titubant légèrement.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Ikki frémit doucement et tourna un regard angoissé à son jeune frère.

\- Shun !

\- Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu le temps de me reposer.

Comme à son habitude, Rigel profita de ce léger moment de flottement pour lancer son attaque.

\- Que les flèches d'Orion vous transpercent !

Ikki fut le premier à réagir. Il bondit et évita une flèche d'énergie mais, il ressentit une violente douleur à la cuisse gauche car il n'avait pas pu éviter cette deuxième flèche. Toutefois, il répliqua tout de suite.

\- Par le vol du phœnix !

En déséquilibre par rapport à Ikki et ne pensant pas à une attaque aussi fulgurante, Rigel fut violemment projeté. Ikki atterrit sur le sol mais, sa jambe gauche se déroba sous lui, le forçant à mettre un genou à terre. Un léger frémissement de douleur parcouru son corps et il tourna la tête vers ses amis, découvrant Shina gisant dans les bras de Shun qui redressa la tête en direction de son frère.

\- Elle m'a sauvée.

\- Elle est en vie ? Lui demanda Ikki, inquiet de voir le corps de la jeune femme recouvert de sang.

\- Oui…

\- Alors c'est le principal.

Ikki se releva avec une grimace et s'approcha de Shun en boitant mais, ce fut à cet instant que Rigel bondit de nouveau.

\- Misérable ! Vous m'avez enterré trop tôt ! Que la tornade d'Orion vous achève !

Les deux frères furent prit au dépourvus, même si Ikki plongea pour se mettre devant son frère, encaissant le coup dans le dos. La tornade, d'une violence extraordinaire, les envoya voler dans les airs. Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol et se ne relevèrent pas. Rigel eu un sourire mauvais et se dirigea avec un air satisfait en direction des escaliers du temple.

\- Adieu misérables chevaliers…

...

A l'intérieur, Hécate se tourna vers Saorie.

\- Regarde-les tes précieux chevaliers ! Ils sont tous morts ! Mais ne les pleurs pas trop ! Bientôt tu iras les rejoindre et vous aurez l'éternité pour repenser à votre échec !

Mais, ce fut à ce moment que Saorie ressentit une cosmo-énergie et cette simple sensation suffit à lui arracher un sourire. Hécate le remarqua et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Serais-tu atteint de folie ?

...

Rigel avait atteint la dernière marche quand il ressentit une étrange sensation. Il se retourna et vit le chevalier d'Andromède debout. Il avait croisé les mains au-dessus de sa tête et son regard vert luisait de défi et de détermination. Une puissante cosmo-énergie rose l'entourait. Sa force était si violente que ses cheveux voltigeaient autour de son visage. Impressionné, le chevalier d'Orion recula de deux pas.

\- Mais c'est impossible !

Shun afficha un sourire ironique qui le fit ressemblait à Ikki.

\- Tu t'en es pris à mon frère, à mes amis, à ma princesse… Là, tu vois tu m'as vraiment mit en colère et comme dirais mon frère…

\- Tu as perdu, fini Ikki en se redressant à son tour tout en boitillant légèrement.

Au même moment, Shiryu se redressa à son tour et Seyar ouvrit les yeux en gémissant doucement.

\- Que se déchaîne l'orage nébulaire !

Shun lança sa plus terrible attaque en direction de son adversaire. Rigel ne pu l'éviter. Son armure fut disloquée et son cadavre fut projeté dans le temple aux pieds d'Hécate.

\- Quoi ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Rugit celle-ci.

Seyar, Shiryu, Shun et Ikki entrèrent dans la grande salle en même temps et Seyar pointa un doigt accusateur sur la déesse au teint cadavérique.

\- Nous ne laisserons pas la nuit nous envelopper sans combattre !

Hécate se recomposa un visage maléfique où toute trace de surprise avait disparu avant de répondre.

\- Croyez-vous pouvoir vous attaquer à une déesse telle que moi !

\- Et comment ? S'exclama Ikki toujours prêt à tenter d'impressionner son adversaire.

Hécate sembla déstabiliser par l'assurance du solide chevalier du phœnix. Il était le seul à avoir encore son armure et elle semblait intacte. Seul le casque lui manquait. Hécate brandit son sceptre.

\- Vous allez connaître ma fureur !

Un vent violent se déchaîna et une multitude de traits d'énergie noire fusèrent en direction des quatre chevaliers qui se mirent en position de défense. Des explosions terribles retentirent autour d'eux. Quand le chaos cessa, Hécate regarda autours d'elle. Ikki, Shun et Shiryu gisaient au sol. Ses yeux se portèrent donc sur Seyar et une lueur de surprise encore plus grande se peint sur son visage. Le chevalier de pégase se tenait toujours debout et l'armure d'or du sagittaire était venue l'envelopper.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ?

Seyar brandit l'arc et encocha une flèche.

\- Hécate ! Il est temps de repartir d'où tu viens !

Aux pieds de Seyar, ses trois amis revinrent peu à peu à eux.

\- Vas-y Seyar, repeins le temple avec ses restes ! S'exclama Ikki visiblement bien remonté après la déesse.

\- Adieu Hécate ! S'exclama Seyar en relâchant sa flèche.

\- Noooonn ! S'exclama Hécate.

Sa flèche traversa l'air et se planta dans le cœur de la déesse maléfique qui rugit de douleur et disparue. Saorie fut libéré de son orbe d'énergie et la jeune femme tomba à genoux sur le sol. Seyar se précipita vers elle.

\- Saorie !

Il s'agenouilla et cette dernière lui fit un léger sourire dans lequel le jeune homme perçu toute sa gratitude. Il hocha la tête pour la remercier en lui rendant son sourire. Mais, ils n'eurent pas le temps de vraiment se parler car, le temple se mit à vibrer. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il était en train de s'effondrer et tendit la main à Saorie.

\- Venez !

Il prit la princesse par la main et l'aida à se relever pendant que Shiryu courait en direction de la porte. Le chevalier du dragon fut imité par Ikki qui remarqua un bloc instable au-dessus de son frère. Sans prendre le temps de vraiment s'arrêter, les doigts d'Ikki se refermèrent sur le poignet de son frère, le faisant se relever plus vite. Avec un fracas terrible, le bloc tomba où se tenait Shun quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- C'était moins une, dit Shun mentalement heureux que son frère l'ai aidé à se redresser.

Quand les chevaliers sortirent du temple, ils découvrirent les filles agenouillaient auprès de Hyoga qui avait été très sérieusement touché dans la bataille. Marine l'avait prit dans ses bras, faisant reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine et brossant son visage du bout des doigts pendant que Shina, compressait sa profonde blessure qui saignait toujours. Shiryu sentit son cœur se serrer et couru dans leur direction pendant que la montagne elle-même semblait être atteinte de spasmes. Des profondes fentes s'ouvrirent sous les pieds des chevaliers. Shiryu s'agenouilla à côté de Hyoga.

\- Hyoga !

Mais son ami était trop faible pour lui répondre car il était incapable de reprendre connaissance. Comprenant que le danger était de plus en plus grand, il glissa ses mains sous lui et le fit basculer dans ses bras pour le porter.

\- Accroche-toi, on va sortir de là !

Shiryu se mit à courir. Ses amis lui emboitèrent le pas. Tout s'écroulait autour d'eux dans un fracas terrible.

Quand ils furent au pied de la montagne, ils se retournèrent pour voir le temple disparaître dans une crevasse qui ouvrit la montagne en deux. Les chevaliers étaient essoufflés mais, ils savaient qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Au final, ils étaient tous là et en vie. Saorie leur sourit.

\- C'est merveilleux d'avoir des amis comme vous !

Par delà la montagne, le soleil refit une timide apparition. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Fatigué et blessé, Shun tituba en frémissant. Ikki l'attrapa par la taille et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là.

\- Ikki… Murmura son jeune frère en s'écroulant en frémissant contre lui.

\- Je m'occupe de toi.

Ikki serra doucement son jeune frère contre lui pour le soutenir. Saorie leur adressa un regard attendri s'amusant du fait qu'Ikki était réellement différent au contact de son frère. Mais ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit la voix angoissée de Shiryu qui l'appelait. La princesse se retourna. Le chevalier du dragon s'était agenouillé par terre. Il avait allongé Hyoga dans ses bras et tenait sa tête contre sa poitrine. Seyar s'était lui aussi agenouillé. Les larmes aux yeux, il serrait la main de son ami. Saorie comprit que l'état du jeune chevalier devait être préoccupant. Elle se rapprocha et s'agenouilla à son tour prés d'eux. Elle détailla son ami. Sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude, ses lèvres bleues et ses frémissements qui le parcouraient. Oui, il était gravement blessé. Saorie frémit à son tour et tendit une main qu'elle posa sur une de ses blessures pour arrêter son sang. De l'autre, elle caressa avec douceur la joue du jeune blessé.

\- Ça va aller, nous allons nous occuper de lui…

Comme s'il avait sentit sa présence, Hyoga entrouvrit les yeux et murmurant d'une voix faible.

\- Saorie… je…

Son corps frémit et il se mit à tousser, crachant même un peu de sang. Saorie prit un air triste en le voyant aussi faible. Sa main pressa un peu plus fort sa joue pendant qu'elle se força à lui sourire.

\- Ne parle pas… Garde tes forces… On va s'occuper de toi Hyoga… Ne crains rien. Tout est fini. Hécate est morte… Je suis libre… Tiens bon, je suis là mon ami…

Hyoga fit une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire puis, un tremblement parcouru son corps épuisé et il ferma lentement les yeux. Saorie ressentit une violente angoisse de le voir aussi faible mais, elle se força à lui sourire.

\- Tout va bien se passer…

...

Saorie était assise sur une chaise plus au moins confortable de l'hôpital de la Fondation Kido. Elle était un peu penchée en avant au-dessus d'un lit dans lequel reposait Hyoga dont elle tenait la main. De l'inquiétude se lisait encore par moment sur son visage, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Les doigts de son autre main caressaient avec douceur la joue du jeune homme dont les yeux avaient bien du mal à rester ouverts.

\- Tu vois que tout s'est bien passé…

Hyoga fit une grimace en observant le plâtre de sa jambe.

\- Je déteste les béquilles.

\- Eh bien, il faut apprendre à mieux tomber, lui répondit Saorie en souriant malicieusement.

Hyoga lui rendit son sourire avant de se crisper à cause de la douleur. La princesse prit un air plus triste.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Ça va aller.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je vais dire à ton médecin de revoir ta morphine.

\- Merci…

\- C'est normal.

Le jeune chevalier lui sourit pour la remercier avant d'entendre une voix grave qui s'exclama depuis l'autre chambre.

\- Ah non ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?! Vous n'êtes que des parasites inutiles. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ce bazar pour une simple blessure à la cuisse quand même !

\- Ikki ! Le réprimanda la voix de son frère. Laisse-toi faire !

\- Ah non ! Pas de piqûre ! J'ai horreur des seringues ! … Ah mais quand je dit non, c'est non !

\- Ikki ! Crièrent en même temps Shun et Shiryu.

Saorie et Hyoga entendirent une discussion plus calme qui se termina par un grand bruit de choc et Ikki s'exclama.

\- Pas de piqûre j'ai dit !

Puis, ils entendirent une porte claquer. Saorie, dont la main caressait toujours doucement la joue de Hyoga lui demanda en souriant.

\- Tu crois qu'il les a tous tués ?

\- Peut-être, dit Hyoga en souriant avant de se mettre à grimacer. J'ai mal...

Saorie hocha la tête.

\- Je vais régler ça, dit-elle bien consciente que son ami n'était pas du genre à se plaindre et que la douleur devait être grande pour qu'il se plaigne.

...

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Shun aidait Seyar et Shiryu à se relever ainsi que le médecin qui titubait.

\- C'est un sauvage ! S'exclama le médecin avant de s'effondrer en travers du lit.

Seyar secoua la tête et se retourna vers Shun.

\- Ça, on ne peut pas le contester !


End file.
